The Start of A New Beginning
by Midori Miwa
Summary: There is a new evil coming to kill the Tamers. Will the Tamers be able to defeat it? Couples: Ryuki, Tajuri, AliceJenrya. Read and review please! AN: I'm kinda delaying this fic, but I'm still continuing it, but I don't know when.
1. A New Enemy and Who Is This Master!

This is mostly a Ryuki fic, so if you don't like this couple I suggest

a) leave and never come back

b) at least give the story a try

c) you're so inconsiderate, go to Hell!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon, and I'll never will in my pathetic and lonesome life.

Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta, Alice: 15 Ryo: 19 Shuichon, Ai, Mako: 10 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1:  A New Enemy and Who Is This Master?!

     Five years has past since the D-reaper incident.  Most of the Tamers went there separate ways, but found the time to be with one another.  Hirokazu and Kenta still tried to be the best, but argued over the silliest things.  It's clear that Takato and Juri like each other, but will never admit it.  Jenrya and Alice have been working in Hypnos for awhile.  Shuichon, Ai, and Mako didn't act immature that much.  Ryo left for college, but suddenly disappeared.  Truth was that he went to the Digital world because Cyberdramon was out of control again.  As for Ruki Makino, the Digimon Queen, she's looking out of the window in her all girls' school, thinking about the Digimon in the Digital world.

     "It's great and all that the portal is back, and seeing Renamon again, but why do I have this feeling that the peace will turn to utter chaos like before?" thought Ruki.  All of a sudden, there was an earthquake, causing everybody to scream in fear.  Ruki was about to make it out, but something caught her sight.  It was a digimon that was about to attack one of her classmates!

     "Renamon!" she yelled.  Renamon appeared and with a quick card slash, she digivolved to Kyuubimon.  "Fugamon, a champion and virus type digimon with the attacks of "Evil Hurricane" and "Heavy Swing",said Ruki.  "Evil Hurricane!" shouted Fugamon.  Effortlessly, Kyuubimon dodged the attack, and countered attack with a "Dragon Wheel".  It went on for a few more minutes with Kyuubimon coming out as the victor, but before Fugamon was about to turn into data, he replied with a snicker, "My master will come after you little girl."  Ruki was about to ask who the master was, but he already turned into data.

     "Hey Renamon?  Do you have the slightest clue who this _master_ is?" asked Ruki.  "Not the faintest, but the only way to find out is by going to the Digital world." replied Renamon.  While this was all happening, another digimon appeared in front of the rest of the Tamers' school.  Takato and Jenrya hurried outside with their digimon, Terriermon and Guilmon, following close behind.

     They were battling with another Fugamon, and with a "Heavy Swing" attack, it knocked down their digimon.  Then, Hirokazu and Kenta appeared with MarineAngemon and Guardromon, and blasted Fugamon with an "Ocean Love" and "Destruction Grenade" attack.  To top it off, Guilmon sent off a "Pyro Sphere" and "Terrier Tornado", before Fugamon vanished, he replied, "My master will get you insolent fools."  Before anyone had a chance to move or talk, a figure appeared and it was walking towards them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for the cliff hanger and the master and all, but I got an English paper to type that goes for FIVE GRADES!  Next chapter will have more action with the Tamers going to the Digital world and meeting up with the one and only Ryo Akiyama!  So review telling me anything you want and I mean anything!  So ja ne!  ^_^


	2. A New Battle, Friend or Foe, and Meeting...

Okay, so here's the second fic with more battles and encountering the Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon or anything related to it, and if I do, I'd be ruling the world by now!

So far, the Tamers have encountered a few digimon, and are wondering, who is this new master?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2:  A New Battle, Friend or Foe, and Meeting Up With Ryo

     Out of the shadows, came a man with blonde hair and sunglasses, it turned out to be Yamaki.  Yamaki walked in front of Takato and said, "There's a new evil approaching the Digital World, and we need you again to defeat it."  Jenrya replied, "Who's _we_?"  "We includes the army as well and the rest of the Monster Makers.  The army knows that you're the only ones who can defeat it because they couldn't defeat the D-Reaper."  Then Jenrya's dad came out beside Yamaki and said, "The Digital World is in utter chaos right now so we need all the help we can get, so come with us so you can see what happened."  Soon every body followed.

     At Hypnos, the monitors flashed before their eyes, and what they saw was unimaginable.  "The Digital world looks like Swiss cheese!" exclaimed HiroKazu.  "More like a gopher's home", replied Kenta.  The Digital world was completely covered in hole after hole, it seems like someone or something was looking for something!  "Well enough chit chat, it's time to go to the Digital world!" yelled Takato.  Soon everyone was packing up with fainted mothers who couldn't believe they were going again.  Everybody was at Guilmon's hideout, and a yell was heard.  "I can't believe you're going with out telling us!"  The voices belonged to Ruki and Alice!  "But we didn't forget, I told Hirokazu to call you guys", said Takato.  Everybody soon looked to where Hirokazu was, and he said, "Um… well…. I forgot?!  Soon Ruki was beating the life out of him with Alice taping him to the ground, "What?! You think that's funny!" she yelled.  "I'm sorry! I was just joking! MOMMY!!!" screamed Hirokazu.  Then, Ai, Mako with Impmon and Calumon, and Shuichon with Lopmon came out panting as well.  "It's not very nice to leave us out!  We're Tamers too!" they yelled.  "But I told Kenta to call you guys too", said Takato.  Everybody looked at Kenta, and all he said was, "PLEASE DON"T BEAT ME UP!"  "Come on, let's go.  We're wasting time", said Jenrya.  Soon everybody was off.

     The Tamers successfully reached the Digital world, only to see a horrific view.  A herd of Musaymon came charging towards them.  "Everybody, don't attack them!" yelled Jenrya.  "And why not?!" shouted Ruki.  "They seem to be under someone else's control!' said Jenrya.  "You seem to be pretty smart for a human", said an uncanny voice.  Out came a digimon with piercing yellow eyes, a cat like body, golden wings, sharp claws, and head with a metal helmet on.  "This freaky thing is Kyutismon (own name and attacks, don't laugh!) a virus type, and its attacks are "Winged Blade" and "Crimson Claws!", said Ruki.  "Time to see what you pathetic humans got!" yelled Kyutismon.  "Winged Blade!" this attack sent gust of winds and sharp blades.  "Card Slash!" yelled Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya.  Soon, their digimon digivolved, sending a "Dragon Wheel", "Gargo Laser", and "Pyro Blaster".  The other Tamers tried to get away, but were blocked by the Musaymons.

     Just then, two digimon appeared, sending out enormous attacks! "That was awesome!" exclaimed Hirokazu.  The digimon were an Allomon, a dinosaur digimon with the attacks of "Dino Bust" and "Dynamite Head", and the other was a Meramon, a flame digimon with the attacks of "Burning Fist" and "Red Flame".  Out came two girls, both looked exactly alike, and they had short wavy black hair, green eyes, and both were wearing a purple tank top and black jeans.  "Finish the job!" they said.  Soon a "Dino Bust" and "Red Flame" was released, practically annihilating the Musaymons.  "I'll get you for this you little brats!" retorted Kyutismon, and with that he left.  "Hey, thanks for the help!" replied Kenta and Hirokazu.  They were practically swooning over the two mysterious girls.  "But it was certainly unnecessary to destroy them", said Jenrya.  "You know, Jenrya has a point.  They're only being controlled, by that wacky digimon", said Takato.  Juri, Shuichon, Mako, and Ai agreed, but Ruki said, "If we didn't attack, we'd be dead by now!"  Some of the digimon and Tamers agreed on that logic as well.  "Well, anyways, who might you pretty ladies be?" said Hirokazu.  "None of your business and if you must know, we didn't save you.  You were just in our way to defeat that Kyutismon.  Now we're off to defeat their _master_." said the two twins, and with that, they left.

     "Talk about rude", said Alice.  "Yeah, if they came back, I'll give them something they'll regret" replied Ruki harshly.  The Tamers left the scene, and continued walking, while asking questions to the other digimon if they knew anything about the _master_, but nobody had the slightest idea.  Just then, they saw a data stream coming towards them, while they were running, the two idiots (Kenta and Hirokazu) tripped, and was about to get sucked in.  "Not again" thought Ruki.  Ruki rode on Kyuubimon and rushed, pushing the dumb brothers out of the way.  Unfortunately, Ruki got sucked instead, leaving her comrades behind.  Ruki awoke in the middle of the forest with Renamon beside her.  There was a fire near her and blankets, covering her and Renamon.  There was a rustle in the bush, and Ruki said," You either come out, or I'll beat the life out of you!"  "You haven't changed one bit, have you pumpkin?"  "That voice!" thought Ruki.  Out came Ryo with food in his hands, and Cyberdramon right beside him.  He had the same wavy brown hair with a well built body, blue eyes, red scarf, battle uniform, and metallic arm.  "You know, I found you, lying on the sand, so I brought you here" he said.  "Whatever and what's with the generosity?" retorted Ruki.  "Wouldn't want my queen getting cold and hungry, that's all", he said with a smirk.  "I can take care of myself, you know!" she replied.  "I know, but I want to" he said softly.  "Well, just don't do it again, got that?!" she retorted.  He just sat there with that annoying grin of his.  Breaking the silence, Ruki said, "Do you know anything about that _master_?"  "Well, not much, but I do know he's searching for some ancient power, and he's holding the four sovereigns captive, thinking they know the secrets of it" he replied.  "What is this power?" thought Ruki.  It was night already, she took one last glance at Renamon, who was resting, and said to Ryo coldly, "I'm going to sleep, and if you do anything to me, I'll make sure you never have kids!"  "Don't worry. I'm not going to do _anything_" he said.  "Especially when it comes to you Ruki" he thought, and with that he slept also.

     The rest of the Tamers searched for Ruki, but to no avail.  They rested up for the night, but unknown to them, something was following them, and it wasn't friendly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Another cliff hanger, and in the next story, there will be more couples arising, and more action as well!  So ja ne! ^_^


	3. The Truth of the Master, Discovery of th...

Okay, this is the third chapter with more action and romance.

So far, Ruki got sucked into the data stream, meeting up with Ryo.

The rest of the Tamers are resting, but unknown to them, something was following them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and even if I did, I'd keep it all for myself!  (HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: The Truth of the Master, Discovery of the Unknown Power, and the Return of Dobermon and Leomon 

(Remember in the shows that Leomon and Dobermon died, so Alice and Juri don't have them _right now_)

     Hirokazu woke up in the middle of the night because he needed to GO, and BADLY! (You know what I mean, involves a toilet) Since there wasn't any toilet, he luckily found a boulder and went behind it.  While he was doing his _business_, something was rustling in the bushes, causing Hirokazu to scream like a girl.  "AAAHHH!!! DON'T EAT ME!!!" screamed Hirokazu.  His voice was loud enough to wake up the entire digimon, but luckily, Alice covered his mouth in tape.  Out came a boy around their age, with orange straight hair and bangs, wearing a white T- shirt, and pair blue jeans. (How original for the clothing) He spoke in a British accent, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  "Who are you anyway?" asked Jenrya.  "I don't mean any harm. I just want to become your friend" he said.  "But if you want to become our friend, then why were you hiding in the bushes?" replied Hirokazu.  "Oh, I'm new in this world, I came by myself, and I don't know how to get out" he said.  "That's alright, you can stay with us! What's your name?!" asked Juri happily.  "My name?! Ah…my name is…Kane," he stuttered.  "Okay _Kane_, you're with us now!" exclaimed Takato.  It was almost morning, so they started to head out to find Ruki, and the _master_.  

    The Tamers kept walking, until they reached a lake, so they stopped and rested.  Alice was sitting a bit away from the rest of the group because somehow, she didn't trust _Kane_.  Jenrya saw this, and walked up to Alice, sitting beside her.  "What's up?" he said.  Alice replied, "Is it me or is there something wrong with Kane? I mean, he just shows up in the middle of the night, then asks us to be his friends."  "Well, I don't trust him that much, but at least try to anyway," Jenrya replied with a little smile.  Somehow that little smile kind of made her feel a bit comfortable.  While that was going on, Takato, Kenta, Hirokazu, Ai, Mako, Shuichon, Juri, and the rest of the digimon were having a water war.  Takato and Juri saw that Kane wasn't playing, so they went to ask him to play.  "Hey Kane, let's have a bit of fun?!'" they both said.  "Ah, no thanks really. I appreciate it, but no," he exclaimed.  Suddenly, a splash of water landed on Kane, causing him to look totally freaked out.  Everybody stopped what they were doing, because something they thought wouldn't happen, happened.  Kane looked liked he was melting, because his outer exterior was coming off! 

     He turned out to be a digimon instead!  "You pathetic fool, now I must kill you!" he yelled.  Soon, he sent out ray beams from his eyes, attacking anyone in his way.  "I knew I couldn't trust him" muttered Alice.  The digimon looked liked a human and digimon, with a black metallic suit, and two silver pointed spheres for attacking.  "DarkRyanomon (made up name and attacks, don't laugh!), a holy beast type digimon, with the attacks of "Trinity Beam" and "Darkness Illusion" shouted Takato.  "Since this is a holy digimon, I guess we got to biomerge" said Jenrya.  Soon, Takato and Guilmon biomerged to Gallantmon, and Jenrya and Terriermon biomerged to MegaGargoman with MarineAngemon, Guardromon, Lopmon, and Impmon following closely behind.  A "Burst Shot" was released from MegaGargomon and a "Royal Saber" was released from Gallantmon.  An "Ocean Love" and "Destruction Grenade" was also released from MarineAngemon and Guardromon.  Then, Lopmon and Impmon digivolved to Antylamon and Beelzemon, sending an "Arm Bomber" and "Double Impact".  The attacks were all a direct hit, but to their dismay, DarkRyanomon was still standing!  "Do you not know who I am?! I am the Master!  I thought controlling you children would be an easy task, but I would have, if that _buffoon_ didn't pour water on me!" he snarled.  "Hey! I am not a BUFFOON!" yelled Hirokazu (Hey, who do you think is dumb enough, in yet smart enough, to splash on DarkRyanomon?)  Then, DarkRyanomon shouted out a "Darkness Illusion", covering the entire field in darkness and toxic air as well.  Everybody was going down because of the poison, but suddenly, a burst of light was released, coming from the lake.

     The light shown brightly, revealing a staff, with a red jewel inserted in the middle.  DarkRyanomon couldn't stand the light (How typical of me to write a creature that hates light) so he tried to make a dash for it and he did, but he'll return because that staff was the power that he was seeking!  Everyone was captivated by the light the staff illuminated.  Then, the staff seemed to be heading towards Takato, almost like it was giving itself to him.  Takato nervously took the staff, and felt power surge within him.  A voice was suddenly heard within the staff saying "You are the owner of this staff with the power of fire (How typical of me), and with it you can make one wish."  "A wish?" thought Takato.  He looked around only to see the eyes of Juri, and she smiled back at him, causing him to blush and knowing that she lost Leomon, but he also recalled that Alice lost a digimon as well.  Takato made up his mind and said, "Then, I wish for Juri's and Alice's digimon to return!"  Then, the staff started to glow, causing them to go blind.  Out of the light came two digimon.  It was Leomon and Dobermon!  "Oh my god!" cried Juri.  "I can't believe it" said Alice almost crying.  The two girls ran up to their digimon, hugging and crying, knowing that their digimon were back.  "Hey man, can you wish for some pizza and soda?" asked Hirokazu.  Jenrya asked, "How did you do that?"  "I don't know, but it felt like this staff was talking to me" replied Takato.  "Talking to him?" thought Jenrya.  "That staff belongs to the four elemental powers" said Dobermon.  "Elemental power?" thought everyone.  "I heard tales and rumors about it.  There are three more like that one except the rest is elements of, wind, water, and earth. (How more typical of me) Each power is locked within a jewel due to its enormous power, and only certain _chosen ones_ can unlock the power to defeat the new evil" said Dobermon.  (That's even more typical)

     "Then I guess, we better head out to find the rest before anymore weirdoes come attack us again" exclaimed Hirokazu.  With that statement said, the Tamers headed out.  While that was going on, Ruki and Ryo were walking out of the forest to a nearby village.  It was getting really hot, considering that after walking out of the forest, it turned into a desert.  "You know Ruki, we can stop and rest if you like" said Ryo.  "No, I want to keep on going. No stops" replied Ruki harshly.  "What about you Renamon?" Ryo replied.  "I can still keep going" replied Renamon.  "She's _my_ partner, not yours Akiyama!" snapped Ruki.  "Okay. I was just checking.  How about you Cyberdramon?" asked Ryo.  "I can maintain" said Cyberdramon.  But before anyone walked another step, the desert suddenly formed a hole underneath Ruki, causing her to fall!  "Ruki! I'm coming!" yelled Ryo.  And with that, he went down the hole, trying to rescue Ruki.  Renamon and Cyberdramon were about to go in as well, but the hole disappeared before their eyes.  "You're not going any where," snickered someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry, another cliff hanger by me, but you'll read more action and romance in the next chapter because for me it's getting late.  You guys practically know who is going to get the rest of the three staffs, don't ya?  So please review, and thanks to those who reviewed for me already!  So ja ne! ^_^              


	4. Mysteries of the Unknown Cave and Meetin...

Okay, this is the fourth chapter.  So far, the Tamers received a staff, and are currently on pursuit of the master, Ruki, and the rest of the staffs.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or anything related to it, and if they were real, I'd be the best Tamer for sure!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Mysteries of the Unknown Cave and Meeting up with the Tamers

     Renamon and Cyberdramon looked behind their backs to see a digimon in brown robes, covered from head to toe, except for the eyes, and in his hand, he was holding a white looking globe.  "I am Etricomon, best known for his evil wizardry, and working for his _beloved master_," the digimon said. (Made up name, don't laugh!)  "I don't care who you are!  My only concern is to save Ruki!" shouted Renamon.  With that said, Renamon released a "Diamond Storm", but Etricomon held up his white globe, causing her attack to be sucked in.  "Your pathetic attempts won't harm me!" Etricomon snickered.  "Then how about a "Cyber Nail!" shouted Cyberdramon.  As usual, his attack only got sucked into the globe.  "Have I not told you that your attacks are useless!" laughed Etricomon.  "Cyberdramon, I think if we can destroy the globe, Etricomon's magic might weaken" whispered Renamon.  "Then, let's go!" replied Cyberdramon.  Cyberdramon distracted Etricomon with an "Erase Claw" and "Cyber Nail", while Renamon tried to get the globe, when Etricomon raised it up.  Unfortunately, Etricomon sensed that Renamon was going to get his globe, so he used his other hand (Not the one holding the globe of course!), and sent out poison needles!  The poison needles were coming too quickly for Renamon to block, but Cyberdramon made it in time to block its attack with a "Cyber Nail".  "You think you can outsmart me?!  That is where you're wrong! Now, that I got rid of the two _Tamers, _it's your turn to be annihilated!" Etricomon grinned. (He got rid of Ruki and Ryo by using magic to form a hole and covering it up, if you didn't know)

While that battle was going on, this is what happened to Ruki and Ryo…………

     Ryo woke up, badly bruised, considering they _fell_ into the hole, and noticed they fell in a cave.  He saw Ruki lying on the ground a few inches away, and saw blood coming out from her forehead a bit.  Ryo hurried to Ruki, and tried to wake her up, while at the same time, wrapping up her wound.  Ruki woke up, and angrily pushed Ryo away, since he was touching her head.  "What do you think you're doing?!" snapped Ruki.  "Your forehead needs some tending, and I was only trying to wrap it with my scarf" he spoke sternly.  "My forehead?" thought Ruki, and she touched her forehead only feeling pain and blood.  "So, if you don't get that treated, an infection might start, and lose of blood" said Ryo.  Before Ruki could say anything, Ryo casually wrapped his scarf on her.  "That should do, for now anyway" he said.  "Hey! I didn't say you could do that, and what makes you think that I need _your _scarf for _my_ wound?!" retorted Ruki.  Ryo acted like he didn't hear anything, and casually walked on.  "That stupid jerk, why does he care for me anyway? I mean, he acts like I'm his property or something!" thought Ruki.  While they were walking, they discovered some pictures and writing on the cave.  They stopped and looked at a drawing, showing four objects, pointing in one direction, forming something, but they couldn't make it out since it looked liked it was erased.  Suddenly, the cave shook, causing the top to collapse.  "We've got to find a way out of here, and the way I see it, our digimon are probably battling the creep that got us in here!" shouted Ryo.  "Well, who do you _think_ could make the top fall, a dog?!" retorted Ruki.  "How do we get out of here?" thought Ruki and Ryo.  Then suddenly, their digivices started glowing, signaling them that their digimon needed them real fast!  The light from the two digivices combined and created a staircase, connecting to the top of the cave.  "After you my dear queen" smirked Ryo.  "Oh, shut up Akiyama!" said Ruki.  And with that, they walked on the stairs, hoping it'll lead them out.

Continued from the battle with Etricomon…………

     The two now powerless digimon couldn't withstand the power from Etricomon.  In just a few more minutes, Etricomon could have defeated the two digimon, but something stopped him from doing so.  He turned a round to see stairs made of light coming from the sand (They are in the desert, if you've forgotten), and out came to people.  "We're back and ready to beat the _freak_ that did this to us" said Ruki.  "How?!...It's impossible?!... Nobody can get out from my spells?!" Etricomon said nervously.  "Well let's get started" said Ryo and Ruki.  "With pleasure" replied from both of the digimon.  Then, Ruki and Renamon biomerged to Sakuyamon, and Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerged to Justimon.  "Then, I'll just have to kill you both!" shouted Etricomon.  A "Dragon Helix" and "Thunder Clap" was released, causing Etricomon to just use his white globe to suck it all in.  "Then how about a "Vajra Mandala!" shouted Sakuyamon, but Etricomon just sucked it up.  Then suddenly, since Etricomon was too preoccupied in sucking in her attack, Justimon attacked with a "Justice Kick", causing the white globe to drop out of his hands.  "My globe!" screamed Etricomon.  "Too bad, so sad, but true!" said Sakuyamon.  Then, Sakuyamon threw the globe in the air, and released a "Crystal Sphere", causing the globe to be broken into pieces.  "Now it's your turn!" shouted Justimon.  Unfortunately, Etricomon casted a spell, creating a type of cloud for him to ride on.  "Next time we meet, I'll make sure I successfully killed you both!" said Etricomon angrily, and with that, he rode away high up and fast. (No, he is not a coward. He just couldn't believe his globe was broken into pieces, since he thought it was indestructible.)  The two tamers separated, exhausted, and looked at their surroundings.  "The village is just a few miles away, think you can reach it?" asked Ryo.  "Of course I can! Just because I have a wound, doesn't mean I can't! Got that?!" retorted Ruki.  "Sure, whatever you say" said Ryo.  "Good" said Ruki.  "Pumpkin" Ryo added.  "What did you say?!" yelled Ruki.  And with that, Ruki chased after Ryo, while the two digimon only stood by and watched.

The rest of the Tamers…………

     "Are we there yet, Jenrya?  I'm getting tired.  Can we rest?" asked Shuichon.  "We're almost to the village, and there, we can rest" replied Jenrya.  "I don't think we can take another step" said Ai and Mako.  Soon, Hirokazu and Kenta, even a few digimon agreed about that.  The Tamers had been walking almost nonstop, since the whole _Kane becoming the master_ thing happened.  "I want some cream puffs!" whined Calumon, and "I want a lawyer, suing Darkryanomon for calling me a BUFFOON!" yelled Hirokazu.  "Would you please shut up?!" shouted Alice.  "Make me!" retorted Hirokazu.  "Dobermon" said Alice coolly.  Just then, Dobermon started to bite the pants off of Hirokazu.  "OKAY! I GET THE PICTURE! JUST MAKE HIM STOP! OOOWWW!!!" yelled Hirokazu.  Everybody turned around to see Hirokazu's pants torn off.  "Well, let's get going…I guess?" said Takato.  "Hirokazu is so naïve sometimes.  Right Takato?" smiled Juri.  "Yeah, he sure can be!" replied Takato.  Soon the two started talking and laughing, until a voice spoke up.  "Well, look at the two love birds.  This is better than what I saw, when Alice and Jenrya were talking at the lake" snickered Impmon.  "Yeah! All you and Alice did was talk, but Takato and Juri are flirting!" exclaimed Terriermon.  "Terriermon!" shouted Jenrya who blushed a bit.  "What did I say? It's true isn't it?" asked Terriermon.  Soon, four Tamers started to chase after Terriermon and Impmon with Alice saying," When I get my hands on you, I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again!"  "Yeah, you had no reason to spy on us!" yelled Jenrya.  "I never flirt with Juri!" yelled Takato.  "Yeah!" said Juri.  "That's not what we saw!" the two digimon snickered.  When the two digimon thought they were home free, something tackled them to the ground.  Takato and Jenrya were on top of the digimon, practically strangling them at the same time.  "Hey you guys?" said Kenta, when the rest of the Tamers caught up.  "What?!" shouted Takato and Jenrya.  "We're at the village, you know" said Kenta.  They looked up to see a village with digimon staring at them, thinking that their crazy, attacking their own digimon and all.  "Come on you two. Let's go" said Leomon.  Soon, the Tamers went inside a little restaurant, considering that Hirokazu wanted Alice to repay him for ripping up his pants.

     "Well, we finally made it to the village" exclaimed Ryo.  "Yeah, finally" remarked Ruki.  The two of them were walking with their digimon when they heard some very awful singing.  The singing belonged to no other than Kenta and Hirokazu.  "Oooohhhhh yeah! We got the moves, and the chicks dig us!" sang Hirokazu.  "We got the brains and brawn with other stuff baby!" sang Kenta.  Kenta and Hirokazu were only singing because the restaurant they were about to go into, had a secret surprise for anybody who displayed a great talent. (Think of it like a talent show)  "Would you two clowns shut up!" said a voice.  They turned around only to see Ruki, Ryo, Renamon, and Cyberdramon.  "Hey, it's Ryo!" exclaimed Kenta and Hirokazu.  "And Ruki!" said Juri.  Soon the rest of the Tamers reunited and talked about what happened on their journeys when they were separated.  "Hey Ruki, that looks like Ryo's scarf on your head" said Juri and Alice.  "Well it is, thanks for pointing out the obvious" said Ruki.  "Well, why are you still wearing it? We can put some new bandages" said Juri.  "No, let's leave it there, because I think Ruki likes it" Alice smirked.  With that said, Ruki started to chase and pummel Alice, but stopped when suddenly a huge sand storm came.  She saw two figures in it with two digimon, and they were walking directly towards her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You guys probably know who the two figures are I bet.  If you don't know, then I suggest you either wait for me to update, or reread one of my chapters because I introduced them a bit already.  Also, thanks to those who reviewed for me and all.  In addition, I bet some of you know what the picture in the cave meant didn't ya?  So please review and ja ne!  ^ _^


	5. Author's note

Hey it's Midori Miwa, and I'd like to say that I'm going to be busy this month, so I won't be able to post any new chapters soon.  

Reason is I have three projects due this month, and I practically only started a bit, but I'll try to update soon!  I promise!  

The next story will have some info on the two characters and their purpose to be in the Digi World, and with action, adventure and romance! 

Being a freshman is like being in HELL!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And thanks to those who reviewed too!!!!  So gomen and ja ne!  ^_^


	6. Meeting Setsuko and Shizko and Journeyin...

Okay, so this is chapter 5!  I finally have some free time to update!

I would like to state that I know Ryo doesn't in the Japanese version call Ruki "pumpkin" or anything, but I thought it was cute in the English version, so no complaints!

I would also like to state that I may get some of the Digimon's attacks wrong like mixing the Japanese with American.

Okay, so I forgot to say what the Tamers are now wearing, but I don't see the point.  

Here it is: Takato: Blue sweater with white T- shirt inside, yellow goggles, black sweatpants, and black sneakers 

Jenrya: Orange long sleeved shirt with a black vest, brown jeans, and white sneakers                                                                                                                                          

Ruki: Light blue long sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, hair up spiky, dark blue capris with a brown belt, covered with silver studs, and red sneakers

Ryo: Red scarf with a brown shirt, one sleeve ripped off, and the other covered with his metallic arm, khaki gloves, dark green cargo pants, with a belt held with various pockets or pouches, and brown boots

Juri: Light yellow tank top, covered with a light green sweatshirt, hair in a half ponytail, hand covered with her sock puppet, light blue shorts, and yellow sneakers

Hirokazu: Black T- shirt with a yellow cross on it, a red cap on backwards, khaki cargo pants, and grey sneakers 

Kenta:  Grey T- shirt, covered with a dark blue sweater with glasses, light grey baggy jeans, and dark blue sneakers

Shuichon: Pink long sleeved shirt with frills on the collar and sleeves, two pony tails with half of her hair down, a black belt with white capris, and light pink sneakers

Alice: Dark blue long sleeved shirt with black transparent sleeves, dark blue jeans with black swirls, hair in two ponytails, and black high heeled boots

Ai: Violet sleeveless shirt with dark blue shorts, hair in a loose ponytail, and light purple sneakers

Mako: Navy colored sweater with navy colored sweatpants, and dark green sneakers

Setsuko and Shizko: Both are wearing purple tank tops with black sweaters, hair in two buns with half of their hair down, yellow gloves with black jeans, covered with red studs, and light yellow boots Age: 16

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon or anything related to it, and if I did, I would definitely kill all my 6 teachers for giving me STUPID PROJECTS TO DO!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5:  Meeting Setsuko and Shizko and Journeying to the Taiyo and Tsuki Palace

     Out of the sandstorm, appeared the two girls the Tamers had met briefly when battling the digimon, Kyutismon.  "It's them again," grumbled Ruki.  But instead of seeing two completely focused girls, Ruki saw one of them acting all goofy, while the other looked liked she was going to strangle her any second, and their digimon, Allomon and Meramon had huge sweat drops on their heads.  "And you know what?! I think these clothes look better on me," said the goofy one.  "WE'RE TWINS! HOW CAN YOU SAY IT LOOKS BETTER ON YOU?!" shouted the pissed one.  "But I'm much cuter," gleamed the other. The other was about to punch her in the face soon, when she saw a girl looking at them.  "I think she's one of those Tamers," whispered to her sister.  "I think you're right," the other whispered right back.  The two approached the girl and one of them asked, "What's your name?"  "And if I don't say?" retorted the girl.  "Then my digimon will do the talking instead," taking her challenge.  "Then I'll have my digimon do my talking as well," being impressed that this girl wasn't backing down.  The two of them glared and stared, trying to make the other one cower, but to no effect.  Then someone spoke up, "Dude, it looks like they're going to kiss each other or something."  The two girls broke their staring contest and turned their faces to no other than, Hirokazu.  "Hey, the name's Ruki, and I bet you want to do something to that guy over there right?" looking as wicked as ever.  "Oh, you bet," said the twin.  Both started to walk slowly with their hands in punching formation.  "Yo..you..kn..know.. I.I was just kid..ding right?!," stuttered Hirokazu, terrified that he will never see tomorrow or even the end of today!  Both girls smiled wickedly, and the only thing that could be heard by the rest of the Tamers was the scream of pain and agony from Hirokazu.

     "What happened?" said Takato worriedly when he reached the scene with everybody following.  "Yeah, the only thing I heard was a scream," said Mako.  "Is everyone all right?" asked Jenrya.  "I don't think Hirokazu is," replied Ai weakly.  "And why not?" asked Lopmon.  "Hey guys, take a look!" said a laughing Guilmon.  Everybody went into a room to see Hirokazu practically stripped naked with only his shorts on, tied with rope from head to toe, hanging from the ceiling, with a huge fire underneath him.  "I'm coming to your rescue Hirokazu!" said Guardromon.  With that said, everybody was trying to get him down, and wondered who did this.  "We did it," said Ruki and the pissed off twin.  "Why would you do such a terrible thing?" asked Juri.  "Hey, if you guys really want to know, I'll tell you!" said the happy twin.  "And who are you two exactly?" asked Leomon.  "The one beside me is Shizko," said Ruki.  "And I'm Setsuko!" said the other.  "Hey, sorry about the other time. It was just that we had an argument, so we were aggravated for the rest of the day," said Shizko.  "Yeah, the argument wasn't really important anyway, because she knew she was wrong, and I was right, "said Setsuko proudly.  "What did you just say? I was wrong?! You're the one that was wrong!" shouted Shizko.  "No, you're wrong. My Allomon can prove you're wrong!" retorted Setsuko.  "Why I ought a.." said Shizko, grinding her teeth.  "Enough fighting you two, explain your purpose," said an impatient Cyberdramon.

     "Our mission is to find _the one_ who will the release the magic of the Hoshi no Ishi," said a now calmed Shizko.  "The Hoshi no Ishi or the Star Stone is created when the four elemental staffs are put together, but to do so, the users of the staffs need to control their power by going to the Taiyo and Tsuki Palace,' explained Setsuko.  "The Taiyo and Tsuki Palace is the home of the two guardians of the sun and moon, who locked the power of the elements inside the staffs, and knows how to control them," said Shizko again.  "The guardians locked them in there because they were getting hard to control, so each staff was hidden," explained Setsuko expertly.  "How do you know all of this?" asked Ryo.  "Because we were trained by the guardians themselves. We were called their a few years ago to learn magic such as being invisible and transporting to defeat this _master," Setsuko said.  "I believe one of you already have one of the staffs," said Shizko  "Yeah, I have one, " said Takato, holding with his right hand, a staff with a red jewel.  "So you have the staff of fire. Do any of the rest of you have the rest of the staffs?" asked Shizko.  "No, but we'll be looking for them, but more likely, the staffs will come to us," said Alice.   "Oh, I see. It seems the staffs have a will of its own," giggled Setsuko.  "Why don't we journey to the palace right now? If he learns to control it right now, we'll have a better chance of winning," suggested Shizko.  "Sounds like a plan, but I only hope that no more creeps will attack us," said Ruki.  "Don't worry. With me by your side, they'll leave you alone," Ryo smirked.  "That's why I worry," said Ruki.  "Wait, I have one more question," said Kenta. (Haven't heard from him for awhile)  "And that is?" asked Shizko.  "Didn't you mention that you had to find __the one?" asked Kenta.  "Ah yes, _the one_. When the staffs unite and the Hoshi no Ishi is formed, the stone will shine its light to the person that will wield it, but it will ask for something in exchange," explained Shizko.  "What will it ask?" asked Hirokazu, getting interested.  "It will ask the person who is wielding it, their life," said Setsuko slowly.  Gasps were heard from around the room, thinking they will be the target.  "Wait, is there a way to resurrect the person?" asked Renamon.  "I'm afraid not," both twins said.  "Now let's get going to the palace," said a now depressed Setsuko after revealing that detail._

     The Tamers and the digimon were walking slowly, thinking about everything that had happen.  They thought it was bad enough, battling stronger and weirder foes, finding ancient powers, and now this.  Kenta and Hirokazu were for once quiet and actually thinking about the consequences, even if having a staff would be awesome.  Juri and Takato were walking side by side, both thinking what might happen if they lost each other.  Alice and Jenrya were walking side by side as well, thinking how they would truly feel from deep within if they lost someone they cared about.  Ruki and Ryo were walking beside each other, thinking if it was possible if they could defeat the master without the staffs.  All the digimon were walking, thinking that they might lose their best friends in the entire world, and that's how they walked, with complete silence.  "Hey Shiz? Do think it was a good idea telling them that? I mean, they might lose their confidence now," said a worried Setsuko.  "They need to know eventually," said Shizko, trying to remain calm, and keeping focus, because she knew… who was… going to wield… the Hoshi no Ishi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry, for not writing like 2 months, because I had project after project after project, which made me go crazy for a month.  This chapter was basically on Setsuko and Shizko, getting to know them better. 

Translations:

Setsuko: Child of Faithfulness (digivice color is black and purple)

Shizko: Child of Calmness (digivice color is black and green)

Hoshi no Ishi: Star Stone

Taiyo and Tsuki Palace: Sun and Moon Palace

Oh, and to those who read this and don't review, at least review once, just once, because I like to get a variety of reviews, any type of review, compliments or flames.  Arigatou who reviewed so far, gomen for not updating, and ja ne! ^_^


End file.
